


Lost and Found

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Love isn't easy, but the right people always find each other.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A little while ago, I took drabble requests on my tumblr fic blog ([@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/)) and I didn't really post them here because they were all under 500 words, but this one I actually really liked so i'm putting it up now. It was two parts when I posted it, but I just separated the two parts with a page break instead of doing two separate chapters.

When you heard the news, you marched right over to the chief’s office and threw open the door. “What do you mean I’m not going?” you said, staring venomously.

“Y/N, it’s going to be dangerous,” Jack said as you shut the door (a little harder than you probably should have) behind you. 

“I was the lead on the case, so it’s technically my mission!” you said angrily. “You can’t just take me off this case because there’s going to be a little danger, I’m a fully trained SSR agent. I don’t see why there would be any doubt that I can handle it.”

“It’s technically my agency,” Jack responded. “And I can move agents on and off cases as I wish. I’m doing this for your safety Y/N.”

“Oh that’s it, isn’t it?” you practically shouted. “You know, just because we’re dating now doesn’t mean you have control over me! I’m not a trophy to be put on display in a glass box, and you should damn well know that by now!”

“Y/N, calm down, please,” Jack said. “Don’t start a scene, we were keeping it a secret for a reason-”

“You know what _chief_?” you said mockingly. “I don’t think I care if everyone knows or not, seeing as our relationship is now a thing of the past!”

Jack’s mouth dropped open. “Y/N, but-”

“No, you’re not allowed to protest!” you said, cutting him off. “I refuse to let anyone else dictate what I do with my life, especially in this line of work, and I make no exceptions to that. You can’t just hide me away and call it a form of protection! I’m capable of handling myself, I sure as hell don’t need you acting like my guardian!” And with that, you stormed out of the chief’s office, slamming the door behind you.

The other agents looked at you in shock, not really sure what to do. You paid no attention to them, instead choosing to march over to your desk and pick up the phone, intensely dialing a number and tapping your foot as the line rang. "Sousa,“ the voice on the other end of the line finally said.

"Daniel, it’s Y/N.” You tried to sound composed and keep the tears at bay. "Do you happen to have any openings in the LA office? I’m looking to transfer.“

Daniel didn’t really know what was going on, so he sounded excited. "Sure, Peg and I would love to have you. I’ll fill out a transfer form and send it over to New York today, how about that?”

“That would be lovely, Daniel thank you,” you said before hanging up and walking out the door.

The other agents looked at each other with wide eyes, all of them thinking the same thing: how they _definitely_ didn’t want to be the one to inform the chief what you were planning to do.

***

You didn’t see Jack for a whole year, even though there was a part of you that yearned for him. Peggy always warned you when Jack had flights to LA scheduled, and you just took a few vacation days while he was in town. Peggy and Daniel didn’t always approve of how you handled it, but they helped you avoid Jack anyway, and for that you were grateful. 

Until one day you were sitting at your desk and you heard the door to the bullpen open. Instinctively you looked up, but immediately put your head back down when you saw who had just come through the door. You swore internally; Peggy didn’t tell you he was flying in. You hoped the fact that your desk was pretty out of the way gave you a little bit of an advantage and that he didn’t see you. You didn’t look up and you held your breath. You had never wanted to be invisible before, but now it was all you could wish for.

You heard the door to the chief’s office close and you let out your breath. You turned to look at Peggy, sitting at her desk across from you, looking at you with wide eyes. "You didn’t tell me he was coming!“ you whispered harshly.

"I didn’t know!” she whispered back. “I don’t even think he told Daniel!”

This was just great.

Your luck managed to hold out until the end of the day, mainly because you snuck out of the office at lunchtime while Peggy looked the other way, and you managed to get some paperwork done at home. Now it was time for the dangerous part: getting the files back into the office.

You didn’t care if the night shift agents saw you returning files to the office, you were just hoping that Jack wouldn’t be there. When you got back into the bullpen, it was empty, and you thought your luck was going to hold.

Until you were closing the file drawer and you heard him say your name. You didn’t turn around right away, a small selfish part of you still hoping that he didn’t see you. It didn’t work though, you heard your name again and you finally turned around.

“Can we talk?” he asked, an uncharacteristic softness in his voice. “Please?”

So you did. And talking led to dinner, and dinner led to you falling back into a routine with him. He extended his stay in Los Angeles indefinitely, and you spent pretty much every waking moment together. You weren’t ready to completely forgive him or brush everything that happened under the rug, but it was a start.

So when he approached you one day and asked you to transfer back to New York in the softest voice you had ever heard, you said yes without thinking. Maybe it was time to stop running, so that you could have happiness again.

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> I might put the rest of the Jack Thompson drabbles in one book on here, but I'm not sure yet honestly.  
>    
> [In the meantime, you can find the entire list of drabbles I did here!](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/post/626995229887807488/drabble-request-masterlist)


End file.
